


14th

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Two young boys in love with each other.only they know the truth about each other and is planning on to keep it that way. However can they hide their love for each other on Valentines? only one way to find out.





	14th

**Author's Note:**

> Another early holaday story I have done a few of them on Nifty as well as on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy this early holday story.

Today is Valentines Day and I am in love with a boy named Conner. Conner is not just any boy he is my dream boy that happens to be not just my best friend ever but my boyfriend. I don't know how many stories are out there that start with already having a boyfriend in these kind of stories even girl friends for the girl side of the stories. So Conner and I have been best friends forever and I really mean forever. There are photos of us together as babies. So that's ten years of friendship and we have been boyfriends for almost two years. Conner and I have a lot in common like movies, music, sport teams, food just to name a few. Well to let you know Connor is not his real name. It's to protect him and myself. We even asked Little to send our story for us even then I gave him a fake name for myself, but I told him that at the beginning and just send this story as is so if you see any mistakes I am sorry. 

Well I am getting off of the story so I should continue. You see conner and me only had kissed each other and seen each other naked. I should add hugging and taking naps together and sleeping together. Not the sex kind of sleeping but the other kind you know. Back to the kissing what I mean by that we kiss all over each other even are buts and even our wieners. We did not put them in our moths well not yet anyways we just kissed them. Since it is Valentines Day maybe we will suck each other when school is over. Wile in school we passing out cards and candy to everyone so no one will fell left out. Of corse I had to give out my fake card to Conner so no one will know that he is my boyfriend. 

He did the same. In fact no one knows we only show our love when we where alone. So after passing out the cards and candy we went strait to class work. I could not wait to give Conner my real gift. Until then I would have wait until the school day is over. At lunch I got a pp and j shaped of a heart. So I was still little hungry. Soon school was over and Conner tagged along when my mom picked me up. When we got home I really could not wait but I kinda had to because I need to give it to him in privet. Once inside the house Conner and I went to my room to do our homework and when we got close of being done my mom yelled out she will be next door. It was now or never. I told Conner to close his eyes and once he did I went on my knees and just pulled his pants and boxers down to his lags.

Conner just smiled as he thinks he is getting a kiss on his wiener. His face changed in a good way as I started to suck on him. He started to giggle and soon making a different sound that I was not use to but he must like it as he kept on saying 'Oh yah' over and over again. So I sucked him faster and faster. Soon something happened that made me stop sucking. Conner was shaking and I got scared but he was smiling so that made me feel better.

Conner pulled his boxers and pants back up and we kissed. He asked me if we had time to do the same thing and I just smiled and nodded my head. My mom normally talks to Mrs. Hanes for hours. So there was Conner on his knees with my pants and boxers around my feet. Then I felt the wetness on my wiener and I was making the same sounds that Conner. Just like me Conner sucked me faster and faster until I was shaking. I pulled my boxers and paints up and we kissed. I wish the kiss lasted longer but my mom came home. When Conner went home I found out the shaking was called a dry orazom.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
